fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocrypha of the Five Worlds
Aπόκρυφος Πέντε Κόσμος (Apókruphos Pénte Kósmoi, Greek for, "Apocrypha of the Five Worlds") represent the five enumerations of reality by which the ancient Mages of Atlantis perceived magic and its interaction within the world around them. Each world is a measurement and a defined scope of the ability of a Mage to manipulate and interfere with the natural laws of creation. To ascend through these worlds was the ultimate goal of every Mage. For through knowledge and understanding of the phenomena known as magic could one become closer to God. For magic was the science by which one could grasp the mysteries of the universe and indeed this is believed to be the imperative of all living things. This system of thought allowed the Mages of Atlantis to comprehend the limitations and structures of their magic and push them further beyond any who had come before or after. The Five Worlds The First World - Ενέργεια Ενέργεια (Enérgeia; Greek for, "Energy") is the expression of magic within the physical aspects of reality. Magic as defined within the first world is the motion of energy, it is life and growth. In this way the First World emphasize's that all things in existence are forms of energy and all forms of energy are forms of matter. It is possible to manipulate these forces but one cannot change what they fundamentally are nor what they can not conceive. First World Magic is limited by the wielders ability to conceptualize and then actualize the magic they wish to take form. The elements are the most basic form by which a Mage is able to manipulate the physical world. This is because the elements comprise the very foundations of existence, for all things found in nature are composed of at least one or more elements. As the elements can be found within the environment and nature itself it is only necessary to gather them and then give them form. Magic serves as an amplification to their presence, and ultimately manifests them in accordance with the will of the Mage. Elemental Manipulation involves the gathering, forming and release of an element. Fire for example is more than just a flame, it is heat, and to invoke its power the energy must come from somewhere. In many cases a Mage will simply gather the heat within an area and condense it before releasing it as a wave of fiery embers. Air is the vapor all around us, water hovering within the atmosphere and earth within the dust carried by the winds and below our feet in the dirt. Just as the Mage can manipulate the elements in their environment so too can they manipulate the human body. In many ways the body is a symbol for the elements. Humans have heat, they have water, they breath in air, and their bodies are composed of the same elements found in nature. Therefore it is possible to manipulate the human body. The First World does not defy the natural order, but it can reinforce and refine that which already exists. There are forms of magic that enhance the strength and speed of the wielder, magic capable of granting them extreme durability like that of stone. Magic can transform a farmer into a battle worthy warrior by augmenting his strength, granting him swiftness and the unyielding defense of stone. Injuries can be healed and the body restored to proper condition with little difficulty. Unlike Elemental Manipulation with gathers an element, magic that alters the body simply reinforces it, heightening its capabilities. It would not for example grant a human the ability to breath underwater, but it would be possible to give them breath within the lungs that would sustain them. Mages are more than just beings capable of wrestling with the forces of nature and binding them to their will. It is their very perception of reality that separates them so fundamentally from other beings. To understand magic requires a significant level of insight as to the physical characteristics of the world and the interactions that magic has within it. But in doing so the mind becomes unshackled, free to perceive events that an unenlightened mind could not. The earliest forms of magic were divination. Stones were cast and depending on their placement one could potentially divine the future and this was known as geomancy. As time passed the practices became more refined, and the methods more complex. Humanity discovered astrology, and meteorology. Humans through observation and reason came upon a startling discovery. Nature exists as an ongoing movement of patterns, and if one is able to discern the meaning of these patterns it is possible to predict the future. The alignment of the stars, the cycle of the seasons, these are recognizable patterns. A Mage's ability to discern the flow and patterns within these currents of energy is what allows them to conceptualize the very images and symbolism necessary to invoke magic. A Mage's ability to discern the flow and patterns within these currents of energy is what allows them to conceptualize the very images and symbolism necessary to evoke magic. As a Mage ascends through the worlds, their perception of reality changes. They see people and events and interpret them in a manner that is wholly incompatible with beings who lack the same insights as they do. They can discern connections and bridge concepts, even contradictory ones until they are molded seamlessly into a spell. The Second World - Σχηματισμός Σχηματισμός (Schimatismós; Greek for, "Formation") is the realm of magic that sits between the physical and the spiritual; the phase of its actualization from concept to being. Second World Magic involves the manipulation of the world as it forms, reconfiguring the elements and their properties granting as they manifest in the environment. Thus magical transmutation is possible, and feats that were previously impossible due to the limitations inherent in the elements is now reversed. To even cast such spells, elemental configurations are employed at both the spiritual or conceptual phase, and once again in the physical. The Third World - Δημιουργία Δημιουργία (Dimiourgía; Greek for, "Creation"): is the expression of magic at the conceptual level; ideas and thoughts given life as miracles in the physical world. Within the Third World an entirely new realm of magical manipulation exists; known to those who practice it as Transcendental Manipulations, these elemental configurations manipulate the world that could be, in accordance to their own vision. Magical abilities and unique spells develop serving as expressions of the individual mage, manifestations of their soul that are capable of defying conventional thought, logic and recognized magical practices. The Fourth World - Προέλευση Προέλευση (Proélefsi; Greek for, "Emanation") The Fifth World